


Perfect Strangers

by kuroasuga



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom! Ten, Dirty Talk, Johnny is a pool cleaner and Ten wants to be fucked into next Thursday, M/M, Pool Boy AU, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top! Johnny, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -“I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.” Johnny mumbled against Ten’s lips, running his tongue along them.“You’re in control.”Ten’s mind was travelling a mile a minute. He was so desperate for something… anything… for Johnny to soothe that internal itch he couldn’t scratch himself.-OR: Ten hires Johnny as his new pool cleaner and accidentally falls for him
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> As I was mindlessly scrolling through twitter I saw someone tweet “here me out... pool boy Johnny au” and it was like a lightbulb flicked on in my head! anyway shout out to the person who tweeted that, this ones for you!

Ten lowered his sunglasses to his nose and cocked a brow as he stared at the ass of the his latest pool cleaner. The last one had quit to follow his passion in art and as an artist himself Ten could understand, but his latest employee was better, cuter, more muscular and Ten enjoyed watching the way his biceps flexed when he gripped his net and fished out the browning leaves from the glistening water.

But of course he had no intentions of acting upon his attraction, Johnny was just nice to look at on his lazy days sunbathing in his garden. 

He saw Johnny sigh and run a hand through his jet black locks, pushing them back with the help of sweat to keep his hair from falling into his eyes. Ten admired the way his shirt rose slightly at the hip, displaying his detailed abs and skin, tanned from hours working in the blistering heat, followed by a patch of dark hair that trailed underneath the hem of his exposed boxers.

He was just nice to look at, that’s all, a great view to distract Ten from work. 

Everything was fine. 

oOo

“My name’s Johnny, I’m gonna be your new pool boy starting from today.”

Ten stared at Johnny’s extended hand but reluctantly shook it. 

“Nice to meet you. My name is Ten, your employer.” 

Johnny smiled and it made Ten’s throat go dry.

“That’s an interesting name… is that a nickname?”

“Yes.”

“Then why do they call you Ten?” 

“…Because I’m ten out of ten.”

oOo

Johnny came to Ten’s house everyday, even if the pool was clean, from eleven am to four pm. Sometimes if Johnny had time he would mow the lawn or trim the hedges at the front of the house, and Ten always paid him extra even though Johnny always refused the money. 

Every time Ten saw Johnny up close he discovered a new detail about him that he liked. Johnny had a mole on his neck, he had a sunflower tattoo on his arm, his cupid’s bow sunk deep above his lip, giving his lips a fuller look. Ten wanted to taste them. But he couldn’t. 

Johnny had the cutest smile Ten had ever seen in his life, it made him want to smile too. Johnny’s smile was laced with naivety, like he still believed there was some good in the world and that every person had a kind side to them, it was a level of ignorance that Ten adored.

oOo

He wasn’t going to fall for the pool boy.

oOo

He fell for the pool boy. 

It wasn’t intentional but it happened regardless. And Ten felt absolutely pathetic. 

On a particularly hot day Ten thought it would be a good idea to offer Johnny one of his favourite drinks; ice tea. At the time he didn’t see the problem, Johnny had finished his shift and Ten wanted some company before he retired to his large and lonely house for the evening. 

Johnny declined at first but Ten insisted, told him it was the weekend and that they both deserved a break; to which Johnny chuckled and took a seat at the at the same patio table Ten was sitting at. 

They talked into the night, about everything and nothing and every time Johnny opened his mouth to speak Ten’s eyes trained over Johnny’s mouth, to that sinful pink tongue that would occasionally poke out to wet his plump lips and Ten would internally whimper at how dumb he felt.

Johnny was kind and caring, he told more corny jokes than Ten could count and every time he did something dorky Ten felt himself fall for the guy more.

The daylight was disappearing and the porch lights shone automatically to illuminate the garden, showering them both in a gentle white light. It was getting late but Ten didn’t want Johnny to go home yet, he was enjoying his company. 

“It’s getting cold… do you w-want to come inside?” he asked quietly.

He waited for the inevitable rejection but it never came when Johnny replied with a simple, “Sure.” 

Ten could feel his heartbeat in his ears, the rush of blood soaring through his veins, it was delicious anxiety that he wouldn’t trade for anything.

oOo

Johnny was an excellent kisser. Ten had discovered this after some hard ice teas and a glass of bourbon on the rocks. It wasn’t meant to end up like this but Ten didn’t exactly want to not happen either.

They ended up laying down on Ten’s couch, lazily making out and tasting the alcohol on each other’s breath. Johnny’s form fit so perfectly in between his open legs Ten couldn’t help but think they were made for each other.

Johnny patted his hands down Ten’s body, pushing the multicoloured robe from Ten’s shoulders as they continued to explore. The item pooled at Ten’s waist, tangling them both in its material but soon fingers were tilting Ten’s chin up and his lips were kissing over his adam’s apple and licking the pulse on his neck and Ten felt his eyes flutter shut and an airy moan was involuntarily escaping from behind his teeth.

He could feel the first nudge of Johnny’s erection against his own, soft yet hard underneath layers of clothing that were proving to be in the way. 

Their lips met again only this time Ten upped the ante and snaked his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. He tasted like expensive whiskey with a hint of mint, Ten had soon released that Johnny was always chewing gum while cleaning, he liked the combination, wanted more of it on his tongue.

Johnny’s wandering hands parked on Ten’s waist, to where they slinked around and cupped his ass, the action caught Ten off guard and accidentally bucked his hips in result; pressing their clothed crotches together and giving them both a small taste of intoxicating pleasure.

Johnny raised Ten’s hips as he pushed his own down in attempt to relive that sensation and the lack of skin on skin contract was driving Ten crazy. His arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck, kissing him harder as their hips slid together in sync, meeting each other’s grind perfectly every time. 

He didn’t know if the sudden arousal had turned him delirious but Ten swore he heard Johnny growl into his mouth, the kind of growl that said “just say the word and i’ll make you scream.” Which, at this point, there was nothing he wanted more, but a small part of his brain still told him they shouldn’t be doing this and that they should stop before this went any further.

“What are you thinking about?” Johnny asked him breathlessly. His lips glistened with saliva, inviting and irresistible. Ten wanted to claim them again. 

He looked down between them and how he could see a wet patch on his front of his embarrassingly thin beach shorts, and in any other situation he would have yelled in humiliation, but he was sure the front of Johnny’s boxers were also soaked and the only reason he couldn’t see was because of denim jeans he always wore to work. 

“I think…” Ten started, looking away from the man. “I think you should take me upstairs, it’s more comfortable there.” 

Ten never once said he was good at making decisions, and if this one came back to bite him in the ass he was going to have a good time before it happened.

oOo

“Why did you buy a bed first? You don’t even own curtains.”

Ten’s best friend, nicknamed Yang Yang, strode across the hardwoods floors to bury his fingers into the plush mattress of his friends brand new super king bed, complete with gothic framing and crimson headboard that covered a large proportion of the wall. 

Ten leaned against the glass doors, rare cigarette in hand, staring at the way the smoke danced in the sunlight shining into the room. 

“Because this is going to be the most important room in the house, my sanctuary. And I deserve a fantastic bed.” 

Yang Yang scoffed. He walked towards his friend and plucked the stick from between his fingers and Ten watched him bring it to his mouth instead. 

“You shouldn’t smoke, it’ll stunt your growth.”

Ten smiled. “Is that why you stopped at 5’8?” 

oOo

Ten had discovered two things since he and Johnny stumbled into his bedroom. Number one: Johnny was a gentleman, and number two: Johnny was well-endowed.

But the pool boy didn’t give Ten a chance to absorb this newly discovered information before he was being kissed again, only this time there was a sudden urgency radiating off from Johnny. 

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.” Johnny mumbled against Ten’s lips, running his tongue along them. 

“You’re in control.”

Ten’s mind was travelling a mile a minute. He was so desperate for something… anything… for Johnny to soothe that internal itch he couldn’t scratch himself.

“Condoms and lube are in the third drawer down.” 

Ten took Johnny’s distraction as his opportunity to undress completely and when Johnny turned his attention back to Ten saw that he was completely naked, clean pale skin contrasting against the floral patterns against the sheets. 

There was a noticeable blush forming on Ten’s face, crimson spread across his pastel skin. It made Johnny drop the haul on the bed and cup his soon to be lover’s face with both hands; thumb running along Ten’s top lip and smearing the lingering saliva across his cheek. 

“You move fast.” He mumbled, smiling when Ten began working the buttons on his trousers open. 

“I don’t like wasting time.” 

Johnny took the removal of his clothes into his own hands and tossed them next to Ten’s on the bed.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, basking in each other’s exposure until Ten brought Johnny’s fingers to his mouth and snaked his tongue around two digits.

Johnny’s sudden inhalation wasn’t missed, Ten sucked them softly, making sure to coat them throughly and give Johnny a taste of how skilled he is with his tongue.

He looked up and saw Johnny’s hooded eyes peering down at him, fist clenched and resting on his thigh in attempt to maintain his sanity but Ten wanted him to lose it, to be rid of any and all rationality and fuck him like he deserved to be fucked.

The wet pop of Ten releasing his fingers echoed in both their ears, he hoped he made his point clear, that he wanted to be completely and utterly destroyed by the man in front of him. 

“Get on your stomach.” Johnny whispered. The statement wasn’t open for discussion and Ten was more than happy to oblige. 

He knew what was coming, had it done to him by many men in his young adult life but decided to still act coy; like a damsel about to open her legs for the first time. 

The second his front landed on the bed Johnny’s hands were on him, on his ass, cupping and moulding the flesh and kissing down the trail of his spine.

Ten was already shaking by the time Johnny had reached his buttocks, he felt over sensitive from the bare minimum, anxious for what was yet to come. 

His hips were raised in the air while his front stayed flat, forcing his body to contort in a way many would envy, but Ten was flexible and thanked the gods for this skill every time he was having sex. 

Johnny kissed over his plump cheeks, licking along the curve of them while holding his hips up for support. His thumbs traced the line of Ten’s crack, pulling them apart and giving Johnny a full view of the puckering hole that begged to be tasted.

Ten buried his face into the pillow the moment the wet muscle was on him. Johnny licked him open, dipping his tongue inside and curling within him. Ten’s pillow collected his screams as he clutched it with all his strength, he was moaning Johnny’s name, he could hear himself but couldn’t stop, not when he could feel every lick and suck deep inside his hole. 

His hand reached behind him to push Johnny’s face in further, to feel more of his sinful tongue in him. 

His semi hard cock had already reached full mass and Ten found himself rutting against them sheet unconsciously. 

He couldn’t see but he knew Johnny’s eyes were closed, the pool boy was lost in the taste of Ten, moaning around his rim as his tongue flicked around the edges. 

It had been a while since someone had treated him like this, and Ten didn’t think he could handle it. His chest ached as his climax approached, his legs shook, threatening to betray him and give out but Johnny’s hold was too strong. 

“J-Johnny…” Ten moaned. 

He was clawing at the sheets, pushing his hips back to feel more but suddenly everything stopped and Ten yelled frustratedly into the cushions.

“What the fu-“ 

Johnny flipped him back over with ease and towered over Ten menacingly. 

His eyes burned with arousal and Ten could feel Johnny’s solid cock rubbing against his hip.

“You taste incredible.” He mumbled; reaching for the lube.  
The pop of the cap was a all too familiar sound for Ten, whether it be from himself or ex boyfriends the sound made excitement stir into his being. 

“I hope you fuck better then you eat ass.” Yes he was being a brat, Ten knew this, but a part of him hoped Johnny was dumb enough to take the bait and rise to the challenge. 

And that he did. 

Ten stared in awe as Johnny drizzled a generous amount of sticky liquid into his fingers, allowing it to slip through his digits and gracefully land into Ten’s reddening chest.

“You can rate my performance in the morning.” 

Confidence. Ten liked that in a man.

The first touch of cold fingers against his hole caused Ten to flinch, Johnny was circling his entrance, getting him use to the idea of having two fingers forced in but Ten didn’t want to wait, he hated waiting.

A irritated groan released from the back of his throat and Johnny chuckled at his impatience.

“We have all night, what’s your hurry?” 

Ten opened his mouth to reply but instead choked on a drawn out moan when Johnny’s thick fingers penetrated him. 

Ten’s hands held onto Johnny’s biceps, nails digging into toned flesh as he was fucked relentlessly. His legs folded around Johnny’s waist, mumbling words that only he could hear. 

Johnny removed his fingers to the edge, stretching the skin to prepare it for something bigger and thanks to their earlier activities there was barely any discomfort. 

Ten rocked his hips in time with Johnny’s thrusts, pushing down as fingers pushed in, both males moving in tandem to create pleasure, but it still wasn’t enough, Ten could still feel that insufferable itch inside him, for it had been around for too long. 

“Please-“ Ten gasped out. His arm was thrown across his eyes dramatically as his mouth formed a perfect oval. 

“Jesus… Johnny please…” 

If he wasn’t currently being teased to the point of madness Ten knew he’d be on his knees pleading for Johnny to take him.

His toes curled against the sheets, back arching off the bed slightly as Johnny moved faster. The moist squelching off his asshole being abused should have grossed him out but it only made his dick harder.

More liquid was poured into his crack and only then did Ten feel the slight burn as another finger was added into the mix. 

It was uncomfortable but not unbearable, and soon the discomfort turned into bliss once Ten began to concentrate on the pads of Johnny’s fingers rubbing against his sensitive walls. 

It was all getting too much too soon, the feeling of impending climax was making itself known again but like last time it was gone, edging him for the second time that night.

Ten could have screamed.

“Condom…” he breathed out, tapping the bed in search of the silver packet. 

“I need, God… shit! Johnny, I need…” 

Ten sighed when the first sound of a packet being torn open met his ears. He looked down, watching Johnny wipe his hands on the sheets much to his chagrin, but momentary disgust was replaced with awe when Ten took in the size of Johnny’s length. 

His mouth watered as he observed the thin sheet of rubber roll over Johnny’s hardened cock, anticipating it in him. Ten said a little prayer before dropping back down against the bed with a smile, he was just glad he didn’t have any plans for the next few days.

oOo

Ten thought he was going to die. His body twisted in with bed spread every time Johnny pushed into him. He was drooling, could feel the strand of spit dripping from the corner of his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to care.

There was a dull ringing in his ears, one that prevented him from hearing just how loud he was actually moaning. The headboard shook with every fuck in to him, banging against the brick wall and damaging the plaster.

Johnny spread his legs wider, near painful and looked down to watch himself disappear into Ten’s hole over and over with ragged breath.

Ten reached above his head to hold onto the wood of the headboard, gripping it hard enough to hear it creak. He was losing his mind one stroke at a time. 

“Harder.” Ten demanded, sliding his feet up the bed and bending them at the knee.

Johnny swore above him and suddenly Ten found himself being dragged up by his arms and directly on Johnny’s lap. 

“Ride me.” The new position made Ten’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He could feel every inch of Johnny’s cock inside him, deep and reaching places his own fingers couldn’t.

Every jolt of Johnny’s hips barely grazed his prostate and if he didn’t hold on to Johnny’s shoulders he might have accidentally fell off the bed. 

Ten circled his hips, keeping them close to Johnny in a weak attempt to feel more. Johnny’s head fell on his shoulder as his fingers flexed against his skin. His harsh breaths mingled with Ten’s, moans laced together to produce an erotic melody. 

His lewd whimpers only grew in pitch once Johnny began to pick up the pace, nearly slamming into his lover and gasping against his body.

Ten was shaking, his entire body was pulled taunt as the overwhelming pleasure courses through his veins. His body gave out, becoming limp and letting Johnny use him as a personal sex doll. 

Tears trickled from the outer corners of his eyes, streaming across his blushed cheeks while Johnny pushed him closer towards the edge of the cliff.

Ten raked his nails against Johnny’s scalp, sobbing his name as the pressure in his gut expanded.

And in a moment of pure insanity Johnny thumbed the head of Ten’s cock and he was gone, floating through time and space and everything in between. 

Ten winced at the first burst of come filling up the condom inside him and the teeth digging into his shoulder but the endorphins overpowered the pain and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

He felt absolutely disgusting but satisfied, and as Johnny laid him down to rest the edges of his sight began to blur but he didn’t miss the moist kiss Johnny left on his forehead before everything went black.

oOo

It took a few minutes for Ten’s eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, he had no idea how long he’d been asleep for but when he arose he was alone and clean.

He clapped the lights on, looking at his surroundings in case he had missed Johnny next to him but all he saw was a note perched gentle on top of the pillow by his head that read “You really are ten out of ten.” 

A involuntary smile crawled onto Ten’s lips. He held the note close to his chest, reliving the events that happened only hours ago.

Morning couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
